


These Cold Nights

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Loyalty, M/M, Prince/Retainer Relationship, Sleepfluff, Troubled Past, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life isn't what it once was, but the memories are just as sharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, huddling together for warmth_

When you live on the streets, you get used to making the most of what you can get. Sleeping in an alley with only a cloak to cover yourself, night after night. Even more so when you become a thief, knowing you can't afford even one night in a fancy manor you just robbed. Thieves have to stay on their toes, sleeping lightly, prepared to run at any moment.

That's not his life anymore. He sleeps safe and warm within the palace walls, in a real bed, a warm body nestled against his own. The man who spared his life only because he didn't beg for it, the person he loves and trusts more than he ever imagined loving or trusting anyone.

But on nights like this, when it's cold and the moon is hidden by the clouds, his body feels every memory of those alleys. On nights like this, he holds tightly to Prince Leo for both the warmth and out of fear that this is all a dream, that he'll wake up in the alley alone again.

But Prince Leo stirs in his embrace, one arm around his waist and a hand seeking out his, twining their fingers together. Zero sighs and buries his face in the prince's hair, shivering not just from the cold but from the intensity of his feelings, threatening to choke him. Prince Leo nestles closer ( _I'm not going anywhere_ ), and Zero relaxes.

The night is cold, the moon hides behind the clouds, and he allows himself to feel safe. Those past cold nights are just that-the past. A memory. Prince Leo, this warmth, this is now. This is real.


End file.
